


Fashion

by PromptResponse



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptResponse/pseuds/PromptResponse
Summary: Pyrrha needs a dress for the dance but is hopeless with fashion, Yang and Weiss are no use. So she gets surprise help from an unexpected source.





	Fashion

“Yang… this is really uncomfortable,”

Pyrrha spoke as she looked at herself in the mirror, a pair of tight blue jeans and a mid-riff revealing top replacing her usual armor skirt and breastplate. Her diadem still remained on her head, holding her hair out of her eyes. She was in a clothing store in the centre of Vale, famous for being the supplier to the fashion show held at the Vytal Festival. Yang and Weiss sat on nearby cushioned seats, watching the warrior with interest. The store was filled with other patrons, trying on other clothes but giving the trio space once they realised that it was Pyrrha Nikos shopping. 

“It’s not my fault you have so much muscle Pyrrha,” explained Yang calmly, watching as Pyrrha examined her body in the full length mirror. “You’re not as… feminine as some other girls I can mention,” she gave Weiss a quick look, who returned the look with a harsh glance, “but we can make this work,”

“I appreciate your help Yang, but I’m getting very tired. Maybe we should call it a day?” suggested Pyrrha, face impassive as she turned around to look at her friends. Weiss shot to her feet as she did so.

“You can’t leave this too long Pyrrha! The dance is in less than a week, we have so much to prepare. I think this is the last afternoon we have free before it,” exclaimed the heiress

“Isn’t the dance a formal?” asked the red-haired woman

“Yes, very much so,” answered Weiss, as if the solution was obvious

“Then why am I trying on jeans?”

“Oh, that was just me. I wanted to see if you had the butt for jeans. You do by the way, you must do crazy squats,” pointed out Yang, giving the athlete finger-guns. “Swigity swooty, I’m coming for that booty,”

Pyrrha blushed as she went back into the large changing room to remove the jeans. As she got inside, she spared herself a look in the mirror. Six foot tall, tall enough to make most guys nearly jump if she were to kiss them, but just right for the guy she wanted to kiss. Her strong abs were teased at by the top, the bottom of her six-pack peeking out and very distinctive. Her arms filled out the sleeves that were supposed to hang loose and the chest just didn’t fit right for her. The jeans on the other hand fit her rather comfortably, a clean cut pair with a little flaring and plenty of room for her butt, as Yang liked to point out. Hearing a small knock on the wall beside the curtain, Pyrrha dropped her attention from the mirror.

“Hello?”

“Hey Pyrrha,” Weiss’ voice travelled through the privacy barrier “Yang just got a call from Ruby. She apparently got into a pancake eating contest with Nora and is now curled up on her bed with a tummyache, we’re going to head back to Beacon and make sure she’s alright. Are you going to be ok getting back by yourself?”

“Yes Weiss, I’m sure I’ll manage. I have my scroll, so I’ll be able to get my weapon if there’s any trouble. Not that there should be, but its useful,” responded Pyrrha kindly

“Thanks Pyrrha. I’m sorry we had to cut this short, there were so many lovely dresses I wanted to see you try on,”

“It’s ok, go make sure Ruby’s ok. Give her my best please.”

“Will do. Take care Pyrrha,”

“You too,”

With the click of heels, Weiss walked away from the changing room. Pyrrha let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. Shopping hadn’t turned out quite the way she’d pictured. Yang was a fan of revealing and boyish clothes, lots of jeans and skimpy tops. While Weiss chose to only wear combat dresses and the occasional ball gown. The goddess of victory started to thump her head against the mirror softly, careful not to cause too much noise. 

“How am I going to find a dress…? I have no skill at this,” she muttered to herself through slightly gritted teeth.

With a sudden swish, the curtain behind her quickly opened and closed, a new presence entering the room. Pyrrha looked in the mirror at the intruder. A black beret with medium length brown hair, a single strand longer on the right side of her face and ending in a bright red and orange dye. Strangely, the intruder also wore sunglasses indoors in addition to an olive coloured long sleeved blouse and a black under-bust corset.

“Can I help you?” asked Pyrrha, turning around, wary of the woman as she was looked up and down, the brunette idly chewing on her tongue as she did so.

“No,” she said bluntly, “But I’m gonna help you. Take that pile of rags off,” said the woman, hands resting on her hips. 

“What?” 

“You heard me Miss Nikos, take it off. I can’t make art without seeing my canvas. Off. All of it,” instructed the brown haired woman, looking up to stare into Pyrrha’s eyes over her sunglasses. “You’re looking for a formal dress right? Well now that Blondie and Ice Queen are gone, I can help you. I promise, you have nothing I haven’t seen before. In fact,” The woman paused briefly before untucking her top out from her corset and combat trousers and, before Pyrrha could object, flashed the redhead, “There, now you’ve seen me. So take ‘em off,” 

Pyrrha’s mouth just gaped as she considered the woman, now readjusting her top so it looked straight and felt comfortable tucked in again. It was true that she needed a dress, and the woman did certainly scream fashionable. It wasn’t as if she was committing to anything, just listening to the woman’s opinion on clothing. Without answering, the taller woman started to take the ill-fitting top off. 

As she got it over her head, her arms caught in the sleeves. With some struggling, she found herself to be stuck.

“Can you help me please?” Pyrrha asked quietly. Unable to see the woman’s nodded response, she jumped as cold fingers touched her upper arms, tugging at the sleeves firmly to work them past her biceps. “I hate sleeves,”

As the two finished their escape, Pyrrha looked down and realised the woman was still standing very close to her. Pyrrha remained silent, yelping slightly as the woman grabbed her arm and started feeling it, going from her shoulder and working down to her wrists. She repeated the motion on the other side before staring directly ahead.

Pyrrha immediately covered her chest, having gone bra-less as she usually did, her chest-plate being all the support she needed. The brown haired woman just stepped back, observing quietly with a dictatorial gaze. 

“You need to relax Miss Nikos, I already have a cute little girl I’m committed with. I just can’t stand fashion being disrespected,”

“Who are you?” asked Pyrrha again, chest still being cradled

The woman sighed “I’m Coco, I’m part of Team CFVY with Velvet. I’m pretty sure you’re familiar?”

Pyrrha thought back to the bunny eared girl she’d seen in classes and the lunchroom, always approachable. Maybe a little too approachable by bullies, such as Cardin.

“Yeah, I know her,”

“Well good. Now we’re acquainted, I need you to take off your underwear,”

“Isn’t that going too far?” hesitated Pyrrha, fingers pinching the waistband of her usual red panties. 

“It’s your choice, it’d help but it’s not quite essential,” admitted Coco, shrugging.

Pyrrha considered it for a second, it wasn’t like this was the first time she’d ever been naked in front of another girl. The changing rooms at Beacon were usually a free for all of skin and dodging the antics of a hammer-bearer. With hesitation, she pulled down her underwear and stepped out of them before she could change her mind.

“Thanks,” said Coco, taking a small step back so she could see Pyrrha properly. “Hmmm… Your biceps are far bigger than the average. I doubt any sleeves will fit you while still looking good. Hmm…” 

Coco produced more thinking noises before snapping her fingers.

“I have an idea. Turn around for a second,”

Pyrrha obeyed her upperclassman and turned around. Coco stepped forward again, hands reaching under the redheads arms and squishing her sizeable breasts in her palms. As Pyrrha let out a choked noise of surprise, Coco had already backed away.

“What the-” “34D, Nice,” interrupted Coco, stepping out of the changing room quickly. “Wait here,”

Pyrrha took a breath, she realised in that moment that she was standing naked in a department store’s changing room waiting on a woman she didn’t know, who just groped her to measure her chest size, all so she could have a dress that Jaune would like.

As she stewed on the thought, Coco walked through the curtain again. The woman had a red pile in her arms, and a few garments in her fingers. Taking the garments off her fingers with one hand, she tossed them gently at Pyrrha who unscrewed them to get a look.

“Coco! These are… indecent,” exclaimed Pyrrha, holding up the thin red thong she had been tossed, in addition to a matching red strapless bra.

“Hey! Don’t be dissing the aura support bra. Your body’s residual aura will strengthen the material. True strapless support. If I wasn’t wearing a corset, I’d have one too. Especially if I was as stacked as you,”

“I meant the underwear!” explained Pyrrha, further holding up the thong

“Oh, well you don’t want your underwear to be visible do you? This dress is pretty tight,”

“Dress?”

“Oh yeah,” said Coco, reminded she hadn’t revealed it yet. With a flourish, she laid the dress over her arms and presented it to Pyrrha. Sleeveless and with no upper back, it had a thick piece of material that held her dress up by her neck. “Get your underwear on, I want to see how this fits you. I think I got your size right but sometimes I’m wrong,”

Blushing, Pyrrha pulled on the thong, her eyes shifting as she felt the single piece of material go in between the cheeks of her ass. 

“Yeah, it’s a weird feeling. You’ll get used to it. Now the bra,”

As Pyrrha looked at the bra cluelessly, Coco stepped up, took the bra from her hands and placed it against her chest with her breasts roughly matching the cups. As she did, Pyrrha felt the material tighten and lock into place on her chest. With an experimental jiggle, she didn’t feel a single unwanted movement. Pyrrha let herself smile at the discovery.

“See! It’s good, right?” egged on Coco, smiling

Pyrrha just nodded. Coco handed her the dress, indicating her to step into it through the hole where her back would be. Pyrrha stepped in, ruffling the dress as she tried to avoid standing on any part of it before slowly pulling it up. The material felt tight as she gently pulled it all around the top of the dress, trying not to tear or stretch it. Soon, the curves of the dress matched Pyrrha’s own curves. Coco pulled the front of the dress up, the small ring of fabric that clutched the neck opening with a concealed button under some fabric. She gently placed it around the tall woman’s neck and re-secured the button. 

“There we go, now give us a spin,” said Coco, stepping back again, twiddling her finger in a rotation.

Pyrrha did as instructed, turning in a circle and feeling the fabric flow back up her legs briefly. When she looked down, she noticed the large slit up the right leg of the dress, nearly reaching to her hip.

“Mmm, just right. Shows off skin without looking slutty. Damn I’m good,” muttered Coco to herself. “I think red is your colour Miss Nikos, with your hair, you can’t really pull off many other colors modestly. Try sticking to that in future. How do your arms and back feel?”

“Comfortable. But what about my leg?” asked Pyrrha, indicating the slit

“Showing off a little leg is sexy. You want to attract some lucky guy right? Or girl? Some leg is no worse than cleavage that could hold up a Christmas tree. I promise.”

Pyrrha nodded. Taking in the sight of her in her dress. Her arms felt free while she still looked feminine, her back was slightly concealed by her ponytailed her, but what showed looked good. The rest was concealed except for her leg, and if anything, she was very proud of the legs she worked for. All that training had made them look, in her own mind, amazing. 

“This is great, Coco,” smile Pyrrha

“Well good, now I’ve got to head off. I’ve got stuff to do today. I hope the dance goes well for you, go get ‘em. I’ll be sure to see you around some time, you’d better be on someone’s arm,” cockily smirked Coco as she left the dressing room, leaving Pyrrha to get herself undressed. 

“But, do I owe you anything for the help?” called Pyrrha, wriggling out of her dress far quicker than she put it on, thanks to gravity. 

Coco strode back into the dressing room, before getting almost chest to chest with the redhead. 

“Oops, you have something on your face,” said Coco, before suddenly grabbing the taller girl around the neck and kissing her quickly on the lips. She pulled away before Pyrrha could react and just stood there smirking at the girl’s shocked reaction. “First girl kiss?”

Pyrrha dumbly nodded, still staring at Coco.

“Then that’s me paid back,”

“You… relationship… huh?” stumbled out Pyrrha

“Yeah, I am, but if Velvet thinks I don’t know about her sneaky little kisses with Yatsuhashi, they have another thing coming. Fairs fair right?”

Pyrrha nodded again as Coco walked out again, waving her hand behind her casually.

“Thanks…” she said quietly, about ten seconds too late.


End file.
